Kingdom of Domino
by MillyRing
Summary: (AU) Follow the adventures of Prince Ryou and his best friends: Yugi, Malik, his brother Bakura, and overprotective servant Isis. Though many trials and tribulations await them, there is humor, laughter, and possible love on the way. (Non Egypt Kingdom AU, will contain yaoi later on. Rated for future language and themes)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me Melody with another Yu-Gi-Oh fic! I am so excited because I've improved my wording. Well, sort of. Also I'm sorry beforehand but not only is the chapter short (1.341 words) but my thumb is injured and will be so for several months, so excuse misspellings or poor grammar. This one is AU so let me explain everyone's 'job' before I begin:**

**Ryou: The prince. **

**Bakura: Also a prince.**

**Isis (Malik's sister): Basically a Lady in Waiting, or someone who watches over royalty, similar to a 'nanny' I suppose?**

**Yugi: A mage or a wizard.**

**Okay, that's everyone. Their age remains the same as the show (Ryou is 15, Bakura doesn't really have an age but fandom has dubbed him with 18, Isis is about 26, Yugi is about 14 or 15, and Malik (hikari, not yami) is 16).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

**Warning(s): Wow. Surprisingly, there is no language or anything in this chapter. Not that I *cough* usually have it *cough*.**

**Enjoy and R&amp;R!**

* * *

Ryou sighed lightly as he found his way around the gobs of servants, who had a habit of surrounding him the moment he moved. It was quite irritating, though he didn't mind if it was for a purpose (though it rarely was).

"Father, may I go outside?" Ryou asked his father politely, even adding a small bow to his words. His father, who was the king of Domino, seemed to be deep in thought, but finally noticed his son. "Of course, but make sure to take many a knight with you and-" The man couldn't finish as the boy had already run off. A ghost of a smile flickered across the king's face fondly.

"What a beautiful day it is!" Ryou exclaimed, breathing in the heavenly scent of wildflowers and fresh fruit. It was nothing like the smell of the castle. The wind caressed his hair as he walked across the courtyard, several Knights bowing to him in greeting. Ryou smiled at his faithful and trustworthy Knights, who would be by his side in a moment should anything bad transpire.

The white haired prince took a small break from his stroll, resting under a large oak tree. It's leaves graced his pale skin with shade, which was a nice feeling after the hot summer's sun had been wearing down on it all day. He gave a small yawn, and before he knew it, had fallen asleep.

"Hey!" A unfamiliar voice was shouting at him, shaking his shoulders violently. Ryou's doe brown eyes flickered open, his gaze finding its way to a blonde boy of similar age in front of him. "Good day." He said politely, sitting up straight to regain his posture. The boy looked at him with confused violet eyes, then replied, "Hi."

"I am Ryou." The whitette said cheerfully, smiling warmly. The boy blinked. "I'm Malik." Ryou noticed the boy had tanned skin as if he worked in fields. "Do you work around here?" Malik asked curiously. Ryou shook his head in reply, "No, I'm-" he cut himself off quickly. Perhaps it wasn't best to reveal his identity. Malik noticed his hesitation and gave a slight smile. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I know you're the prince."

Ryou opened his mouth in surprise, but shut it quickly. "I'm a simple worker." Malik continued, shifting back and forth as if he was uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked with concern. Malik shook his head and sighed deeply. "I'm a run away." He explained quietly, his eyes darting back and forth with alertness.

"Are they following you?" The prince whispered, his eyes on the look out to make sure there wasn't anyone else around. Malik shrugged. "I don't know, but they'll find out soon." Ryou thought for a moment, the his face lit up with excitement. "You could always come to the castle!" Malik shook his head and sighed. "I doubt it."

"Don't worry, it'll be a secret." Ryou assured him. Malik stared at the prince hesitantly, but eventually nodded his head in agreement. "Wonderful!" Ryou exclaimed quietly, standing up quickly. Malik followed his example and stretched his aching limbs.

* * *

"Here we are." Ryou said quietly, gesturing towards Malik to go inside a large room. Malik hesitated, but walked in nonetheless. A warm sight greeted him. There was a blue and white bed with silken pillows, so soft it would put the richest of lords to shame. There was a small wooden desk with a wooden chair to match, along with a journal and quill pen. There was a small table, big enough for two, lavished with fruit, bread and delicious meat. "T-Thank you!" Malik managed to stutter, far to in awe of the room to say anything else.

"You're quite welcome." The prince replied politely, giving another warm smile. "If you need anything, please inform me." Malik was about to ask how, but simply settled for nodding his head. Ryou gently shut the door, its frame barely making a noise, hinting it had been recently oiled. Malik sighed in content and settled onto the bed, far to tired to even change into the silk pajamas laid out for him.

"Good day, Yugi." The young mage jumped at his name, then smiled fondly and turned around to see the prince standing there. "Hello, your majesty." Yugi replied, quickly bowing. He heard a soft chuckle and raised his head to see Ryou extending one pale hand. "Please rise, and you can call me Ryou." He said gently, smiling once more. As Yugi nodded his head, the door creaked open and Ryou saw the familiar body of his father. "Good day, your highness." Yugi repeated, bowing once again.

The king nodded in recognition, then faced Ryou. "It seems your brother is sulking once again. Perhaps you could...?" Ryou smiled and nodded, bidding a 'Good bye!' to Yugi before exiting the room. The king then faced Yugi, chuckling when he saw the young boy's face become frightened. "It's alright child. I just wanted to thank you for becoming such a good friend to Ryou." The king said, giving a sorrowful sigh afterwards.

"The poor boy seems so alone. His brother is rather distant and rude, whereas his beloved mother and sister no longer live." The king's voice seemed to sadden as memories of times spent with his children and his wife began making their way into his mind. Yugi smiled with sympathy and understanding. The king then gave a genuine smile, his face lighting up as if it had never held sorrow. "But thanks to my court, he is beginning to feel far better." Yugi's smile increased to the point of a cheerful grin, pleased he was making Ryou feel this way.

"Please, do not stop reaching out to him." The king stood up, and walked out of the small room, leaving Yugi to his books of magic and thoughts.

* * *

"Oh, Miss Isis?" The woman turned around at the gentle accent, smiling softly at Ryou. "Yes?" She replied, having learned through many years that the boy really did like it when he was not addressed with a title, only his name. "Do you know where Bakura is?" Isis frowned at the very mention of the other prince, but quickly replaced it when she remembered Ryou's presence. "Yes. I believe he's in the garden." She said quickly.

It wasn't as if she disliked Bakura, but he acted rather cold towards his brother, who had been through so much. Both of them had, but Ryou had taken it far worse, secluding himself in his bedroom for several months. Or had Bakura taken it worse and simply could not admit it? "Thank you, Isis." He said quietly, slowly walking away. Iris's eyes shined with sympathy as she watched him go off(1).

"Hello, Bakura!" Ryou said cheerfully, greeting his twin with his usual bright smile. The other grunted in response. Ryou frowned a bit. "Father says you've been sulking." He said slowly and silently, taking a seat next to his brother, who welcomed the younger's presence. He almost always did. "Bah, Father thinks to much." Bakura grumbled, grunting once more when he heard Ryou giggle playfully.

The two did not know it, but a pair of violet eyes watched them intently, a smirk growing on the tanned face.

"Your highness!" The king turned around and faced Isis, who panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. "Yes, what is it Isis?" He asked calmly. The Egyptian native looked up, sweat pouring down her tanned skin. "Someone's attacking the castle!" She breathed, finally having caught her breath once more. The king's eyes narrowed, and he gave quick orders.

"Bakura, what's going on?!" Ryou asked, clearly frightened by the sounds of dying screams or yells for help. Bakura scowled and unsheathed his sword. "Whatever it is, it won't harm you." He said calmly. He motioned for the younger to stay behind his back, wielding his sword in a skilled manner. Ryou could not say he didn't trust his brother's skills without lying, though he knew he could be provoked and then act brashly.

Isis finally located Bakura and Ryou, which took quite some time given all of the chaos going on. "You two must hide!" Iris urged them, grabbing both their hands-despite Bakura's protesting- and rushing down the hallways with them in tow. "Quickly, hide in the spare basement room." She said as fast as possible, running off to assist the knights, knowing Bakura would protect Ryou from that point. "May Ra watch over you both." She prayed silently.

* * *

**(1): I hate seeing you leave but I love watching you go.**

**The three words that describe this chapter: That escalated quickly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my terrible writing! :D Please R&amp;R, and be nice for Ra's sake, I'm just a lowly writer. See ya next chapter!~Melody**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updated this in four months. I'm very sorry; I didn't mean to put this story on such a hiatus. It's just, the story barely got any views and I suppose it was quite discouraging. Then, after that, I lost someone very close to me in March and so I went on an even longer hiatus. However, I am continuing this story for those who were kind enough to read it.**

**Also, as an apology, this chapter is longer than the first. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting!**

**Thanks to -**

**Italia19**

**iloveyugiohGX93  
**

**Cherry-Chann**

**for following, favoriting, or reviewing my story. I appreciate each and every one of you. It encourages me greatly. Well, here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Wait, 'Kura!" Ryou yelled over the sound of clashing swords and falling embers. Bakura grunted. Was the really the time for Ryou to tell him to stop moving? Especially since there were falling objects that could possibly kill them both.

"What?!" Came the older boy's angered response, but to his surprise, Ryou didn't seem affected by the use of anger.

"There's a servant. Malik, in the basement..."

Bakura quirked his eyebrows. "In the basement?"

"Yes. Can we please-?"

Bakura let out a long sigh before nodding his head. He didn't know who this Malik was, but for Ryou to mention him or her meant they meant something to him. And though the pale white-haired prince had said him or her earlier, the name set his belief in the fact that it was a male.

They rushed towards the section of the castle which housed the basement door. Since no servants were there to tell them they couldn't enter, they just went right ahead and ran in.

Sure enough, the room that Ryou had saved for some poor soul (or something like that, Bakura didn't really remember) seemed occupied. And much to the older's chargin, Ryou instructed him to stay in the room while he fetched Yugi, who was also in the basement, probably trying to put out the fire.

Bakura rolled his eyes and advanced towards the bed, sitting near one of the pillows. There was a slightly-small looking form laying there, which Bakura assumed was Malik. He reached his hand out and gently rolled the figure over. Indeed, it was a boy. Probably Ryou's age.

He had platinum-blonde hair that cascaded off of his shoulders, and tanned skin. Was he a worker, then? Bakura had never seen him before, so why would Ryou give this boy such special treatment?

Just then, the boy opened his eyes, blinking them rapidly. Bakura studied his eyes. Though he'd never say it aloud, the eyes were a beautiful violet.

"W-Where..." 'Malik' seemed rather lost for someone who'd been here since yesterday, which the prince found amusing and snickered to himself.

This was when Malik took notice of Bakura and inched away slightly. The older didn't blame him. If you woke up with someone sitting on your bed, laughing and looking at you, your reaction would be similar.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked with a tinge of fear in his voice, though it was obvious that he was doing his best to conceal it. Bakura admired the concealing part, though he had no taste for the fear.

"Bakura."

"Are you Ryou's brother?"

Bakura didn't answer right away. He was far too stunned. Malik hadn't added a 'prince' next to Ryou's name, which all servants did, especially in the presence of royalty. It didn't anger him. On the contrary; Bakura hated being addressed with 'Prince' or 'Your Highness'.

"Yes, I am." Was Bakura's smooth response. He kind of liked this kid. He was pretty bold to just ask questions like this, despite his non-royal status.

All of a sudden, the king, followed by several guards, Ryou, and Yugi, burst through the door and beckoned for Bakura to hurry up. Scowling, the albino removed himself from the bed and plodded over to the group, his gaze laying expectantly onto Malik.

The blonde looked confused for a moment before removing himself from the bed's warm covers. He walked over to the others and quietly took a place farthest from everyone else.

* * *

"So, father." Bakura began as he watched a knight stir the wood around in a fire. The king paused from eating his meal and looked up at his son.

"Who caused all of this?"

By 'all of this', he meant the fire and the siege. Surely they'd seen the emblem on one of the enemy knight's chest-plates and could identify them. The air was heavy with tension as the king let out a bated breath of anxiety.

"An old enemy."

Bakura scoffed at the neutral response and narrowed his chocolate brown eyes, "Can't you be more specific?"

"Don't speak to father that way!" Ryou intervened, though his voice was quiet and soft instead of loud and commanding. Bakura stared at his younger brother's pleading expression before rolling his eyes and letting out a small sigh.

"Sorry for speaking to you that way, _father_."

"I'd like to know who caused all of this as well." Yugi spoke up timidly, his head bowed respectfully. The king eyed his two sons, then his mage, before sighing once again and looking up at the stars.

"Ryou. You know that boy you found?"

The white haired prince nodded his head and glanced over in Malik's direction. The blonde boy looked back at him timidly and smiled slightly. Ryou smiled back before turning towards his father once more.

"He's the brother of Mariku."

Gasps rose up from those at the campsite. Mariku was one of the most feared kings in the world due to his ruthless nature, and his bloodthirst. He'd been said to murder those who even glanced at him with the slightest bit of disrespect or contempt.

Malik looked ashamed and stood up as if planning to run away, but a hand grabbed his leg and he looked downwards in surprise. Bakura was looking up at him, his brown eyes narrowed in a glare, silently instructing Malik to sit back down. The blonde boy reluctantly complied and nervously sat down again next to Bakura.

"I didn't not mean to offend you, young Malik." The king said softly, sending the boy an apologetic look. Malik nodded gratefully, but kept his head bowed and did not return the king's apology with words.

"Mariku must want his brother back, I assume?" Bakura inquired rather nonchalantly, as if the situation was no big deal. Really, he was doing it in order to calm the fear he knew was rising in Malik's heart.

The boy must be frightened out of his mind to know his older brother, whom Bakura assumed he'd ran away from, was after him.

"Yes." The king replied simply. He sighed and looked at Malik with a kind glint in his eyes. "Though we promise we'll do our utmost to save and protect you."

"You shouldn't."

They all looked at Malik in surprise. No one had expected that to come out of his mouth.

"Mariku is angry because I ran away." The blonde youth continued quietly. "If you all try to get in his way..." He swallowed, "...he'll kill you. I can't let those who have been so kind to me just die for my sake, when it's my fault your kingdom is ruined, and you lost your home..."

Tears were forming in Malik's eyes and he looked distraught and broken. "I'm sorry I brought this upon all of you..."

"Don't be." Ryou said kindly, sending the surprised boy a gentle smile. "It isn't your fault, Malik. You've done nothing wrong. I'd want to run away from him, too, so I don't blame you for leaving."

"Still, now we're all going to get murdered." Bakura announced dryly. His brother and father looked at him sharply, but the white haired teen ignored them and continued studying his fingernails. He grinned. "All but me, of course. I am skilled with the sword."

"Prideful as always." A male voice spoke from the shadows. Bakura scowled in that direction before scoffing with distaste.

"Shut up, _Yami."_

Yam snickered at Bakura's tone and stepped out from the dark. He smiled at Malik -who had looked worried at first as he'd thought Yami was one of his brother's scouts- and sat down next to Yugi, who quickly scooted closer. Ryou noticed Malik's eyes widening in confusion and he giggled slightly.

"They're brothers," The prince explained, trying to prevent himself from giggling loudly.

"If those two midgets weren't enough, they've got one more brother." Bakura sighed and glared at Yugi and Yami. Yugi just looked back at him in confusion, while Yami glared back and stuck his tongue out childishly in order to get on Bakura's nerves.

"Stop it, you two." Isis commanded as she made her over to the group. She was scanning all of them in order to make sure they were all alright, but then she laid eyes on Malik.

Tears formed in her bright blue eyes and she ran over to the teen, scooping him up in her arms and sobbing with joy.

"My little brother!" Isis cried happily, squeezing the tan boy tightly.

Malik's eyes widened and he looked at Isis's face for a matter of seconds before returning her hug. "Ishizu!" He exclaimed with a voice just as cheerful as his sister's.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for bringing my brother back to me." Isis said gratefully, bowing to her ruler. The man gestured with his hands for her to rise before shaking his head and pointing towards his son.

"It was Ryou, not I."

"Then, Prince Ryou, I am forever in your debt." Isis corrected herself and sent the prince a smile. Ryou smiled back and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"We're like one happy family!" Yugi exclaimed cheerily despite the gloomy situation they'd all been put through only hours ago.

"Define 'happy'." Bakura snorted with contempt, smirking when Yami sent him a look. "Someone is pissed."

"Oh stop it!" Isis insisted with her hands on her hips. "You two do this every single day!"

They all heard laughter and turned towards Malik. For the first time sent they'd met him, the boy had a large smile on his face. Though most of the group thought it wonderful just because he was smiling, one thought it was wonderful simply because it was Malik who wore that smile so proudly on his face.

But, soon, a smile would be the last thing they expected to see.

* * *

** I'm sorry if this is rushed but I began writing chapter 2 about month after I published this story, and then my friend's death happened, and so I abandoned it. The latter part of the chapter (the part after the line break) was all written today.  
**

**I'm calling Marik 'Mariku' for a purpose. I wanted his name to be different from Malik's a little bit more as Marik is a bit too similar. **

**Please review but be kind. I've been through tornadoes, death, and many other things lately and I am not in the mood for flaming or hating. I try my best to write but I am still getting over my friend's death.**


End file.
